


It Started With a Game and Now We're Here

by SamuraiPanda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I tried my best, M/M, iKONTV, is this even fluff????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiPanda/pseuds/SamuraiPanda
Summary: It started when they played passing the paper back in episode one of iKONTV, but even after a few days, Yunhyeong just can't seem to forget about it.





	It Started With a Game and Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> since i usually only write angst, this is my first ever attempt at writing fluff(is this even fluff???) and smut so i hope i this turned out okay.  
> i hope you all would enjoy! uwu

_It's just a game._

He knew it was just a game. Nothing more nothing less. It has already been a few days since they played it, but why can Yunhyeong still feel the lips of their maknae on his _if it was really just a game?_

It's true that he and Chanwoo didn't directly kissed like Jinhwan and Donghyuk did, but the paper that they were passing was still thin. With the pressure from time and punishment, it was as if there wasn't any paper between them at all. Yunhyeong knew he was aggressive, he just didn't want to lose. _But why did he feel strangely warm whenever he was passing the paper to Chanwoo?_ He didn't feel that warmth when Jinhwan passed it to him, so why only to Chanwoo?

But most of all, _why does he want more?_

He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he feels that he may be developing feelings for him. During their second shooting for iKONTV, reality was just against Yunhyeong that day and everything he planned didn't go well. He tried to remain positive, but it was hard. Chanwoo helped him, though. The thoughtful maknae thought up ways on saving YunhyeongTV, and seeing the maknae smile brightly to the point that the corner of his eyes crinkle with joy and his cute dimples showing had lit a flame in Yunhyeong's chest.

The warmth lasted shortly. Yunhyeong began to feel cold as he slowly realizes his blooming feelings for their youngest. They've always been together since the beginning, and they immediately clicked. Being with Chanwoo was pure joy, and he realized that their joy could be ruined if he were to speak his feelings.

The second eldest gulps slightly, fearing the thought of Chanwoo looking at him with disguist after he would confess to him. He remembers the time when they reacted to the first episode. He watches the reaction of Chanwoo on-screen in that episode when they were still playing. _He said it's gross and that he hated it._ Yunhyeong tensed up while watching, he can hear the other members laugh and have fun, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

_He can't ruin their friendship._

"Whoa Yunhyeong-hyung! You really went all out!" He heard Donghyuk exclaim happily.

Forcing out a laugh, Yunhyeong manages to form a fake smile, "Well we had to win right?"

* * *

He wasn't stupid. He knew his hyung was avoiding him. Everytime he approaches him, the older one seems to randomly change directions just to get away from him. They used to occasionally mail each other on kakao or even talk to each other on the phone despite being a room apart, but now he rarely replies to his mails and never answers his calls.

Yunhyeong avoiding him started right after they finished reacting to the first episode. Chanwoo wasn't blind either, he saw how Yunhyeong tensed up during _their_ scene. He frowns at that, maybe Yunhyeong was uncomfortable with it? But if he was, he wouldn't have stood beside him when they played. It could be from a spur of passion, but Chanwoo quickly dismissed that.

He's been with Yunhyeong a lot and he knows his hyung like how Yunhyeong knows Chanwoo. He knows what the older one prefers and does not prefer. Their second eldest can be predictable, his feelings transparent, his thoughts apparent if and only if they pay close attention.

But Chanwoo, Chanwoo knows where to look.

He knows because it's Song Yunhyeong. _His_ Song Yunhyeong.

Honestly, he enjoys their 'kiss' while playing that game. He knows that deep down, Yunhyeong enjoys it too. Chanwoo knows how Yunhyeong responds to things since he experienced it when they were room mates before. They used to cuddle, especially on a cold rainy night because their anchovy becomes slightly uncomfortable during heavy downpours due to the possibility of thunder and lightning. He remembers that Yunhyeong was struck by one when he was back in high school. He remembers that despite the older one's bright smile and laughter, he can still feel the subtle tremble of his body in his arms whenever the sky rumbles lowly. But Chanwoo knows how to calm him down.

After all, he pays utmost attention to everything his hyung does.

At first, it was quite amusing to see the subtle but visible conflicting emotions from the older one's eyes. He never makes eye contact with Chanwoo anymore. But now, after more than a week, Chanwoo was slowly growing impatient. Especially when the older one was hanging out with the others more than with him. Chanwoo decided to take action two nights later.

* * *

Just a few minutes after 10 in the evening, they all retreated to their rooms. The hyungs were worried, because throughout the day their maknae seems to be under the weather. Yunhyeong was conflicted, he wanted to help Chanwoo but at the same time he didn't. He can feel that his feelings was about to burst. As Yunhyeong was seated on his bed as he ponders on what to do, his phone dings, signifying a mail sent from kakao. Taking a peek, Yunhyeong's eyes grew wide as more mail from Chanwoo pops up.

_Chanuuuu~: Hyung?_

_Chanuuuu~: Are you still up?_

_Chanuuuu~: Hyung, I think I'm getting warm._

_Chanuuuu~: It's also cold._

_Chanuuuu~: Can you please check my temperature?_

_Chanuuuu~: You're still awake right?_

_Chanuuuu~: Yunhyeong-hyung?_

_Chanuuuu~: Yoyo please..._

Yunhyeong's resolve crumbles as he instantly melts at the last mail. The others also calls him that, but Chanwoo has a special touch. The way he would say that nickname never fails to weaken Yunhyeong's legs, his chest instantly blooming with warmth. He inhales deeply and nods. Chanwoo needs his help now. He has to set his feelings aside for the well-being of their youngest.

* * *

As Yunhyeong knocks on Chanwoo's door, he receives no answer. He begins to think whether Chanwoo had fallen asleep or worse. Before he had time to panic, he heard the maknae's seemingly weak voice, telling him that he could enter. So he did.

Yunhyeong found Chanwoo all bundled up in his blanket, only a tuff of his hair was visible. He wondered if the maknae was able to breathe from that. "Chanwoo?" he calls out softly, approaching the bundle once he closed the door behind him. "Yah Jung Chanwoo." he repeats, slightly firm this time, but all he received was a shift of movement. Other than that, there was silence. Yunhyeong sighs softly and sits down beside him, "Hey, I can't take your temperature if you're all wrapped up." He whispers softly, gently running his fingers through that tuff of hair. He then hears a groan, followed by more shifting. Finally, he can see the maknae slowly lift his head and peeks at him. "Hyung..." Chanwoo mumbles. Yunhyeong smiles softly and nods, gently placing the back of his hand against the younger's forehead, humming softly as he tilts his head. "You're warm, Chanwoo, but not that warm. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" He asks, to which the younger shakes his head. "I want you, hyung. I want cuddles." The maknae response in a small voice, causing Yunhyeong to melt even more. But as much as he wants to give in, he's still scared.

"I...I can't—"

"Why not?"

"It's just...I just..."

"Hyung, you've been avoiding me since last week."

Yunhyeong fell silent, Chanwoo had noticed. "Hyung, tell me, why are you avoiding me?" The maknae pushes on, slowly pulling the blanket down from his face as he tries to make eye contact with his hyung, who had his head hung low. "N-nothing, I wasn't avoiding you." Yunhyeong makes a move to stand, but it seems that Chanwoo knows his intentions because the maknae swiftly grabs hold of his hand, his firm grip caused Yunhyeong to tense up again. 

With his free hand, Chanwoo lifts himself up a bit, "You're tensing up, hyung. What's wrong?" Yunhyeong just shakes his head, not trusting his voice for the moment. "Was it because of the game we played from the first episode?" Hearing that, Yunhyeong instantly looks up, eyes widening in horror as he sees a grin slowly curling from the corner of Chanwoo's lips.

"So it was because of the game."

"C-Chanwoo I—"

"Did you enjoy it?"

Yunhyeong blinks, his mouth agape. What?

"W-what do you..."

"Did you enjoy it then? The kiss?"

This is not good.

"What kiss? We didn't..."

"Hyung, you and I know that the paper's thin enough. I could perfectly feel the warmth of your lips."

He feels his cheeks heating up from that, causing Yunhyeong to shut his mouth. He had to prevent destruction from happening.

"You're blushing, Yunhyeong-hyung."

"I-I'm going to get your medicine."

Yunhyeong hurriedly stands up and was about to yank his hand away when he freezes as he hears the maknae speak. "Yunhyeong." The honorifics were dropped, but why was this causing Yunhyeong's cheeks to burn more? Why was this causing his heart to beat faster? He feels a gentle tug on his hand. "Yunhyeong." It was softer this time, and Yunhyeong nearly turned around. "Sit down, please." Chanwoo says, his eyes glued to his hyung's back. He didn't want to be rough with him, but when he saw him shaking his head a bit, he had to stop being gentle just this once.

Yunhyeong heard the maknae sigh, and from that he relaxes a bit and was expecting the grip to loosen. What he didn't expect, however, is being tugged back by force. He thought he would land on the maknae, but he blinks in confusion when he felt the rumpled blanket on his back. His breath hitches, eyes locked with the younger's who was now above him. Yunhyeong couldn't move, caged by the maknae's limbs. The distance was too small, making Yunhyeong's head spin.

"Yunhyeong-ah, breathe." Chanwoo whispers, but the second eldest just shakes his head. How can he breathe when the one who always steals his breath away is this close?

"Come on, what's wrong? I can see that you enjoyed the kiss, so why are you avoiding me?"

"C-Chanwoo...we didn't...we didn't kiss." To this, the maknae scoffs.

"Okay hyung, we didn't. But still, why though? What's wrong with that?"

Yunhyeong felt his thoat tighten, Chanwoo was making him say it. 

"I'm just...scared."

"Scared? Of what? You were having so much fun when we were playing, hyung."

"Chanwoo please, you don't understand..."

He watches in horror as the maknae's eyebrows raises, then he smirks again. 

"Ah...you enjoyed it too much that you wanted more?"

Yunhyeong fell silent, his gaze averted to the side. He was avoiding again.

"Hyung, do you like me?"

Yunhyeong shut his eyes tight. He said it. Chanwoo said it. He wanted to deny it so bad, but how can he deny something that's true?

As a last resort, Yunhyeong lifts his hands and tries to push Chanwoo off of him. "Chanwoo, please get off." He hears the maknae chuckle, he can feel his ears burn in shame. "You haven't answered me, hyung. So you like me?" Chanwoo asks again, grinning by now. He knew that his hyung liked him. "Chanwoo please, you had your fun now. So please let me go." Yunhyeong felt like crying, he knows that Chanwoo will really hate him by now. He begin to push harder, but gasps as his eyes snap open when he feels his wrists being bound together and held above his head by a single, large hand. He was shaking. From nervousness yes. But maybe also from excitement. He tries to wiggle out from the hold, but Chanwoo tightens his grip on his wrists.

"C-Chanwoo! What are you doing?"

Seeing the maknae smirk once again made his cheeks burn more. _Why does he look so dangerous when he smirks?_ Yunhyeong squirms again, shutting his eyes tight when Chanwoo slowly leans down. He tilts his head to the side, feeling the younger's warm breath against his ear.

"You're wrong, hyung." Chanwoo whispers, raising his free hand to gently run a finger along Yunhyeong's jawline, gently coaxing Yunhyeong to face him as he nuzzles his nose on his cheek, "It's you who had your fun during that shooting." he mumbles. Yunhyeong slowly opens his eyes when he heard the maknae hum his name, looking at Chanwoo who had his eyes closed. When he feels that Yunhyeong was finally looking, he opens his eyes and meets his gaze. "Yoyo-hyung, can I have my turn now?" He asks in a whisper, lips brushing against Yunhyeong's cheek, causing him to whimper softly. Chanwoo moves to kiss his jawline but pauses as he feels his hyung tense up again. He wanted to continue but his hyung's comfortability was a priority to him.

The maknae leans back to look at his hyung's face. His eyes were shut tight, nervousness clearly evident from his face. If Chanwoo squints, he can see the wetness starting to build up from the corner of Yunhyeong's eyes. He could also feel Yunhyeong's hands getting cold. Sighing softly, Chanwoo gently releases his grip on the older one's wrists and gently holds his hands, leaning back while gently pulling Yunhyeong along so that they could properly sit and face each other.

There was a heavy silence that fell before them. Chanwoo stares at Yunhyeong, who was looking down on his lap. He tries to catch his attention by tugging on his hand, but the older one doesn't budge. As the silence stretches, Chanwoo was beginning to panic. Did he scare Yunhyeong? Maybe he was wrong about Yunhyeong liking him when in fact he really doesn't? Was Yunhyeong swearing at him in his head? Is he disgusted now? Chanwoo gulps slightly as he continues to stare. _'Does Yunhyeong-hyung hate me now?'_

"Hyung..."

"I'm sorry, Chanwoo."

Out of all the possible replies that Chanwoo was expecting, those words were the last on the list. The maknae was taken aback from the response that he received, rendering him speechless. _'Why are you sorry?'_ Chanwoo wanted to ask, but the words were caught in his throat and the only thing that made it out of his mouth was air. He feels Yunhyeong's fingers twitch slightly under his hold. "Please don't force yourself to do this, Chanu-ya." Yunhyeong's voice was shaky and Chanwoo could feel his palms becoming moist. "You said it during the second episode, I would get hurt because I have a soft heart. You're doing this because you don't like me to get hurt, right?" He spares a glance at their youngest, who was simply staring at him with wide eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to pretend. I'm sorry you had to find out about my feelings for you this way." He wants to cry, but he's still in front of Chanwoo. "You're so kind, Chanu-ya. But don't waste your kindness like this." He could feel his cheeks becoming damp, immediately ducking his head to desperately hide the sudden outflow of tears.

Chanwoo didn't know what to do as he watches his hyung cry silently. He watches how his shoulders quake, he hears his hyung trying to stop a sob from escaping, he feels his hands slack in his hold. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Chanwoo felt a jolt of pain strike through his heart when he heard Yunhyeong's broken voice that was quickly followed by a sob. He never wanted to see that kind of tears from his hyung ever again. He never wanted to hear that tone from his hyung ever again.

The second eldest hunches forward slightly, wanting to curl up as he hears absolute silence from the him. _'He hates me.'_ More tears were brought from that thought as another sob escapes. He heard the maknae sigh softly, making him flinch and shut his eyes tight. Strangely, he feels he was being pulled forward gently, until his cheek was sandwiched on Chanwoo's chest. He never released his hold on Yunhyeong's hands.

"Yunhyeong-hyung, why would I get mad at you?" Chanwoo nuzzles his nose on his hyung's hair. The tremors caused by crying lessens as Yunhyeong makes a confused sound. He feels the maknae release his hand in order to wrap an arm around him, bringing him closer. Yunhyeong was still puzzled, "Aren't you disgusted with me?" He tries to pull away, but Chanwoo hugs him tighter and shakes his head.

"When have I been disgusted by you?"

"You...you said during episode one that it's gross..."

"And we were filming during that, it would cause trouble if I said that I enjoy it at that time."

Hearing that, Yunhyeong pulls back from the hug and looks at Chanwoo in disbelief, tears momentarily pausing. He was hearing things right? He couldn't possibly heard Chanwoo say that he enjoyed their 'kiss.' Yunhyeong was expecting for the younger to burst in laughter, clapping his hands while declaring it as a joke. But none of that happens. Instead, Chanwoo was looking back at him with a soft gaze, his eyes filled with warmth, his smile fond.

"Chanu-ya..."

"Yunhyeong-hyung, we've been by each other's side for so long and you are still not getting my hints."

_'Hints?'_   Yunhyeong blinks in confusion, tilting his head slightly as he furrows his eyebrows. The gears of his mind were turning slowly, a faint voice at the back of his head was gradually getting louder, shouting at him as to what Chanwoo may mean. He wants to ask it, to confirm his speculation, but he's still scared.

Upon seeing his hyung's conflicted face, Chanwoo lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head. "Ah Yoyo..." He unwraps his arm around him so that he could wipe his hyung's cheeks dry. "Yes, Yunhyeong-hyung, I like you too." He whispers affectionately. "Maybe even love."

The second eldest's breath hitches as he hears those words, eyes widening ever so slightly. _'He's not kidding, right?'_ He tries to find the slightest sign that may tell him the maknae is joking, but all he sees is genuinity. "You're serious..." He mumbles, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth, tears building up again. Chanwoo nods and gently intertwines the fingers of their still-linked hands. "I'm always serious when it comes to you." He says softly, opening his free arm for his hyung. Upon hearing his words and seeing his gesture, Yunhyeong cries once more and launches forward, gently clinging to his shirt as he sobs in relief. When Chanwoo gently squeezes their hands, he finally squeezes in return.

After a while, his sobs dies down until the faint sound of sniffles were only heard. Chanwoo was still holding him tight, gently rubbing his back, lifting their linked hands and planting a soft kiss on his hyung's knuckles, then on his forehead.

"Are you feeling better?"

A nod.

"Really now, hyung? You cried too much, you're going to be really ugly."

"Yaah Chanu!"

Yunhyeong whines and playfully hits his chest, huffing at him. Chanwoo simply laughs and brings his free hand to gently wipe his tears again. "My shirt's wet now, hyung." He quirks a brow and gently pinches his nose, grinning even more when his hyung whines louder. "Stop that. it's not my fault." Yunhyeong swats his hand away, rubbing his nose in mock hurt.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks teasingly.

"Yes you did!"

"What do you want me to do then, Yunhyeong-hyung?" Chanwoo snickers as he sees the older's face slowly turning pink. Yunhyeong's eyes drifts down to his lips, staring at it while licking his own lips. "I want you to kiss it better..." He mumbles, his breath hitching when he feels Chanwoo's arm curve around his waist as he leans closer. "Anything you want, Yunhyeong."

He closes his eyes, feeling the softness of the other's lips on his nose. When he was slowly being lowered back down on the pillows, he jolts in surprise and immediately releases his hold on Chanwoo's hand to grab onto his shoulders for support, relaxing afterwards. 

"Chanu?" A kiss to the forehead.

"Hm?" A gentle touch on the younger's face.

"I'm sorry for being dense." A caress to his cheek.

Chanwoo snickers softly and shakes his head. "It was frustrating but it's okay. It's you anyway." He leans their forehead together. "But if you'll continue to be dense, I swear hyung, I'll smack you so hard." Yunhyeong's face heats up, "Yah! Don't say that!" The older one whines and pouts, but seeing Chanwoo laugh made him laugh as well.

Their laughter soon dies down and they stare at each other with fondness. Chanwoo had him trapped beneath while Yunhyeong continues to caress his cheek. His eyes shifts to the younger one's plump lips again. It looks so soft and he could already imagine the feeling of their lips touching. He shivers at a thought, parting his lips ever so slightly and licking it slowly. His eyes close halfway when he sees the corner of the youngest's lips curl slightly before leaning closer.

"Yunhyeong..." He mumbles, an unspoken inquiry.  _'I love you.'_

"Chanwoo..." He whispers back, an unhesitating approval.  _'I love you too.'_

With eyes closed, lips that had longed for each other finally met lovingly. The outburst of warmth spreads throughout their bodies and settles in their chest. Their heads tilt oppositely, perfectly slotting their lips as they begin to move. The second eldest's hands begins to wander, palms slowly brushing against the length of his arms, to his shoulders, and finally down to his torso. His fingers brush against the damp spot caused by his tears earlier. Yunhyeong releases a displeased sound, tugging on Chanwoo's shirt. Thinking that his hyung was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Chanwoo immediately pulls back.

"Was it too mu—"

"Take it off."

Blinking, Chanwoo stares down at him in surprise. Take what off? His shirt?

"Why?"

"It's wet."

Chanwoo stares at his hyung again. He was wondering why Yunhyeong was bothered by it. "Alright, I'll go and change." He begins to pull back into a sitting position but quick hands manage to stop him from doing so.

"Hyung?"

"I didn't tell you to go and change. I just said to take it off."

Something clicked in Chanwoo's mind when he saw the look in his eyes. _'Is he serious?'_

"Yunhyeong-hyung, are you sure?"

A firm nod.

"But hyung, we just..."

A gentle touch on his cheek startles Chanwoo. His gaze immediately captured by Yunhyeong's eyes.

"Chanwoo, if you think about it—really think about it, haven't we been dating years ago?"

He does have a point, Chanwoo ponders. Maybe they have been dating all this time without knowing. Deep down, he thinks that maybe, he knew that they've been dating, but he kept telling himself otherwise.

"So you do want to date me." A grin forms on his lips.

"Of course I do. But do you want to date me?"

He sees the younger one chuckle and shake his head, gently removing his grip on him so that he could lean backwards. Before Yunhyeong had a chance to ask, he sees him removing his shirt in one swift motion. He leans back down and traps him beneath with his arms, their faces a few inches apart.

"I'd love to date you." With that, their lips reconnects once again, this time with fervor. Yunhyeong hooks his hands around Chanwoo's neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. He feels him shift to the side slightly, steadying himself with one arm while the other begins to roam his hyung's clothed body. When he feels warm fingers touch his bare hip, Yunhyeong couldn't help but gasp. 

Seeing the opportunity, Chanwoo slips his tongue between his parted lips, earning a soft moan from the other. Their tongues explored together, tasting, feeling. His hand roams over his chest, producing soft moans and whimpers that will be drowned out by the kiss. Yunhyeong unhooks one hand, grazing his fingernails along Chanwoo's shoulder blade all the way to his wandering hand. He shivers when he hears him groan.

They part from the kiss with a gasp, but Chanwoo wastes no time and latches his lips to his hyung's neck. Kissing, licking, nipping. He discovers a weak spot when Yunhyeong's breath hitches and slightly digs his nails into his skin.

"Chanuu..." He begins to whine softly but was quickly cut off by another kiss.

"Let's keep it down, hyung. We're not alone." Chanwoo kisses his nose, blinking when he feels his pants being slowly undone by fumbling hands.

"I don't care, I need you. Please." Chanwoo melts when he sees the pleading look on Yunhyeong's face.

He holds onto his hands, pulling him back so that they were kneeling. Leaning forward, Chanwoo kisses him slowly, tenderly. Their hands work in sync, undressing each other before plopping back down onto the pillows.

They weren't prepared, so Chanwoo had to take his time in preparing the older one. He had to make sure his fingers were generously coated with his hyung's saliva. He was gentle and careful, paying great attention on Yunhyeong's face, observing for any signs of discomfort.

Once he was done, Yunhyeong insisted and wanted to return the pleasure he received. Chanwoo's eyes flutter close as he exhales, his fingers running through his hair, admiring its softness. Yunhyeong gives as much attention to the length in his mouth as to when Chanwoo was preparing him earlier. The younger had wanted to offer to use protection, but they didn't have any. Strangely, he has this feeling inside that maybe—just maybe—even if they were prepared, Yunhyeong would decline it. This is their first time, they're both each other's first. He wanted to _feel_ him, all of him. When Yunhyeong opens his eyes and their gaze locks, he knew he was right. He wants that. Chanwoo wants that too.

Yunhyeong pulls back after Chanwoo strokes his cheek and whispers his name. He lies back down, heart thumping nervously as he watches Chanwoo settle in between his legs. He suddenly wanted to hold his hand, but he didn't have to ask as Chanwoo reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezes it gently—reassuringly.

"Are you ready?" He kisses his nose.

"Yes." He feels the younger's thumb rubbing comfortingly against his own.

"This'll hurt, I'm sorry." He sees him shake his head a bit and smiles softly.

"It's okay. I trust you." His forehead was kissed once again, followed by a whisper of love before entering him slowly.

Chanwoo's eyes never left the older one's face. He makes sure to pause every time he sees Yunhyeong's face contorts in discomfort, letting out a small whimper. He would asks in a whisper, and the other would always squeeze his hand gently and nod. It's his way of saying 'yes.' But when Chanwoo hears him cry out softly, sees him arch his back, a tear trickling down his cheek, he begins to worry. He opens his mouth to speak but was silenced by a hand cradling his cheek. Yunhyeong calls his name out softly, to which he leans down and kisses him sweetly.

When he feels the older one beginning to relax, he slowly moves. It was only when Yunhyeong begins to gently tug on his hair and whine in the kiss did Chanwoo picks up the pace, now nibbling on his hyung's lower lip. Soft moans and sweet cries of his name left Yunhyeong's mouth as Chanwoo trails kisses down his neck and to his collarbones, mumbling sweet words into his skin. Then up to his shoulder where he licks a spot and hums. Seemingly aware his intentions, Yunhyeong sobs out a yes.

He untangles his hold on Chanwoo's hair in order to run his fingernails across his shoulder blade, his tone raising as he feels his teeth sinking into his shoulder. He was sure that it would leave a mark.

The sensation of the light scraping on his back was slowly pushing Chanwoo near the edge. He leans back, hand pushing back against the older one's leg, allowing himself more space to move closer, deeper. He watches as Yunhyeong begins writhing in pleasure, his breathing hastens into short puffs, tears already streaming. He's getting close.

"C-Chan...Chanu-ya..."

He's definitely close.

Seeing his hyung in this state made his stomach warm. He groan softly, wrapping his fingers around Yunhyeong's neglected length and begins to stroke it. The added pleasure caused Yunhyeong to arch his back and raise his voice once more. He watches as the older one inhales sharply, feels his nails against his skin harder this time, seeing his expression shift into pure bliss, mouth wide open but the only sound that can be heard was a brief yet sharp 'ah!' as he reached his peak. It didn't take long for Chanwoo to follow close behind, finishing inside.

Faint pants were heard as Chanwoo pulls out slowly before wiping Yunhyeong's tears away. The older one opens his eyes and looks at him with affection. Leaning closer, they kiss softly, lovingly. After gathering their breaths, Chanwoo gets off the bed and gathers Yunhyeong in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

Once they finished cleaning up and were both fully dressed in the younger's clothing, Chanwoo carries him back to in his own room. They were both exhausted, wanting nothing more but to sleep in each other's arms. As they look on the maknae's bed, they both knew that the sheets needed to be changed first.

"Let's just go and sleep in my room." Chanwoo immediately agrees, they were both too tired to do anything else.

* * *

 The lights were off, but they can still clearly see one another.

Amidst the coolness of the air-conditioning unit, they never felt cold. Yes they were bundled up in a blanket but that warmth was just an added bonus. The comforting warmth of each other is enough—more than enough.

They smile and mumble sweet nothings to one another. They move closer until there's barely some distance between them. With one last good night's kiss, they whisper soft endearments and declarations of love before falling asleep with their foreheads touching. They had finally kissed. Their hearts now beating as one.

They lie asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
